Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Population/ Common Housing
General Risk of Fire and Collapse is reduced by Inspector coverage. A single Inspector traveling a 56 tile loop of a standard Housing Block will usually keep the Block safe. Improving the Housing Block's Inspector Tower will give you 2 Inspectors. Under normal conditions(no disasters), the Block will be extremely safe with 2 Inspectors. Just be extra careful when placing Housing on or near outside corners. Perhaps delay placing them until they will quickly evolve to a safer level. Checkout the Risks and Risk Codex(below) expansions for guidance. See Inspector Tower article. Risk of Unrest is reduced by keeping the people Happy. The higher your Popularity the lower the Risk gets. Alternatively, you can place a Guard Tower in the Housing Block to manhandle the discontented. Better, provide Jobs enough to keep Unemployment around 5% and pay them Very High Wages will please them. A House without an Income is a cauldron of trouble. Oh and, Taxes can be a problem if your not popular. Surprisingly, they don't mind Outrageous Taxes if conditions are great. Diseases can infect a household. A high Health rating will reduce the Risk. To get a high rating you need to provide services. A Well helps, but Improving the Well helps more. The better the Food Supply the Healthier your population will be. Adding Herbalist and Acupuncturist reduces the Risk even more. Sadly, even a Perfect rating won't save the occasional house from disease. The people die and the House devolves to an Unoccupied Shelter; at least the disease was contained, no diseased walkers. The people want to live in a nice attractive neighborhood. No nearby polluting industry to ruin their daily life, at least try to disguise the obnoxious structures. Aesthetics are your friend, yes! Desirability figures are for any tile under the Common House. This is not so with other building that Improve or Evolve. Checkout the Evolve/Devolve and Risk Codex(below) & Mouse-over Desirability Codex(above) for guidance. Vacant Lot Vacant Lots are the foundation of Common Housing. All Common Housing evolution will be from their placement. If housing should devolve it stops at an Unoccupied Shelter. When Placing Vacant Lots it is essential that they be placed in harmony(green footprint) with the surrounding landscape. People want the elemental energy flow outside the House to be as good as the energy they will make inside. They may feel less Happy, if their house is Inauspicious(yellow footprint); thinking less of their governor. Pointedly, Your Popularity may be reduced if the city isn't in Perfect Harmony. If there is Unrest, the yellow footprint houses may be the more troublesome. :Tip: Rotating the City Map may allow you to place a House where it didn't have a green footprint before. Housing is the only structure this trick works with. But, Good planning is better then tricks. Shelter & Hut Shelters do not Devolve nor do they require Consumables or Services, other then the Inspector. They assuredly desire things in order to Evolve. First thing needed is water delivered to them. They spent a lot of their time trudging around to get water and food. Then Food will be desired; and more complaining of a lack of beautifications. They got time to notice their surroundings, once water is delivered. With so few people in the household, they won't have any spare change for taxes, yet. Hopefully, at least a couple residents have jobs and wont be causing mischief or stirring up trouble. Cottages Text goes here. Dwellings Apartments Notes Sources: PDF, text files, Viai's tables@heavengames, user3 documents@heavengames & personal. Category:Emperor: Structures